


In the Name of Love

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianot is taken prisoner, scared he suddenly realises who it is.  When he's released he and Jack hatch a plan to get rid of their enemy once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment with them from time to time.

  
Ianto was cold, he couldn’t understand what was happening. The last thing he remembered was leaving the Hub to go and change ready for the dinner with the PM and his staff. He had purposely left his dinner jacket at his apartment, he knew how creased it would get in Jack’s wardrobe. He tried to move but neither his arms nor his legs would respond.  _Why?_  He tried to move again, each movement shot a pain up through his limbs. He stopped trying, realising he was tied to a chair. He tried to see where he was but it was pitch black, but more than anything he was so cold. When he’d left the Hub he’d had his overcoat on, it had been raining.  _Why was he so cold?_  He tried to focus his eyes in the blackness but it was like someone had closed blackout curtains around his face. He was scared, _who had done this to him and why?_

Just then a door opened at the far end of the room, shooting a beam of light causing Ianto to squint against the sudden brightness. He heard footsteps advancing towards him.  _One set of steps, heavy, so it wasn’t female, who could be doing this to him, and more importantly where was Jack?_

The footsteps went past him, stopping just behind him. He couldn’t turn around his arms and legs were bound too tight. He slowly opened his eyes, they took a while to focus. He suddenly realised why he was so cold. He was naked. Questions were going through his mind as quickly as an express train.  _Who had done this, why had they done it, what did they want from him. If it was Torchwood secrets then he would rather die first than give up his lover and his friends._

"Who are you? What do you want from me?”

The voice that replied whispered “I want you to listen, not talk. You are nothing but Jack’s tea boy. You will _never_ be anything more to him than that.”  
  
“Who are you?” Ianto’s questions were getting more frantic.

“Shut up tea boy, I told you to listen!”

Ianto didn’t want to anger whoever was behind him. He thought he recognised the voice but his captor was still whispering and Ianto’s teach were chattering so loudly he thought they would break.

“Are you listening?”

Ianto nodded that he was.  
  
“I am going to make you regret the day you joined Torchwood, the day you took Captain Harkness as your lover.”  
  
Ianto shuddered at the realisation that whoever had kidnapped him knew all about Torchwood and that he was Jack’s lover.

“What do you want from me?” pleaded Ianto.

“I want you to tell Jack you don’t love him anymore, you want to leave Torchwood and that you will accept all the Retcon he wants to give you to make you forget him and the work you have done.”

Ianto’s eyes filled with tears. If there was one thing he wouldn’t do, that was leave Jack, he loved him too much.

“Do you agree eye candy?”

There was the major mistake. Ianto now knew who his captor was.  
  
Holding back the tears he said “Captain John Hart. How nice to know you’re still around. I am sure Jack would love to know you’ve come back for a visit.”

“Oh it’s not a visit, I’m here to stay. I am going to get Jack back. He loved me and I am going to make sure he loves me again....... once you’ve told him goodbye.”  
  
“You will be waiting a long time, he loves me. He’s told me all about your affair. Because that’s all it was ...... an affair. You were just a bit of fun to stop him going mad during his years with the Time Agency.”

Hart was at the side of Ianto now and with one swift, rough movement he’d kicked the chair over on its side. Ianto screamed in pain. Hart laughed.

“Oh dear, is the floor hard eye candy? That will be the only thing that will be hard for you for a long time. Jack definitely won’t be hard for you anymore, he will hate you with every atom of his being when you tell him goodbye.”  
  
“You are a twisted evil being Hart and I will never leave Jack, no matter how much you torture me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything else to you. I want the satisfaction of seeing the devastation on Jack’s face when you tell him it’s over. I’ll be there to pick up the pieces and love him like I should be doing.”  
  
“He will never take you back, he hates you for everything you did to him and the team.”

“No matter how long it takes I’ll wait for him. I’ll be there to pick him up when he’s down. Enough talk eye candy, time to let you go back to your friends and give them the news. Remember if you don’t tell him I know where you live and I will come and finish the job properly. I promise I.... will.... kill.... you!”  
  
Ianto felt Hart move closer to him and he flinched. Hart laughed, picked up the chair and cut the rope that bound his hands and feet. He threw his clothes at him.

“Get dressed, then go and see your lover ..... sorry, soon to be ex lover.”

Looking Ianto up and down Hart said “Mmmmm I know why Jack likes to shag you. Another time, another place, maybe I would shag you too.”

Ianto shivered as he dressed, disgusted at the thought of being in bed with Hart.

When Ianto was dressed Hart pushed him out of the door.

“Off you go eye candy, back to work and bid them all farewell.”

Once out of the building, Ianto made a mental note of where it was and vowed to himself to get revenge on Captain John Hart.  
  
His legs began to get the feeling back and he found himself running back to the Hub. He entered the Tourist Information Office, breathless and with tears streaming down his face. Locking the door of the Office behind him, he made his way down to Jack, to his lover, his beautiful sexy Captain.

“Hey Yan, where you been? I’ve been trying to reach you all evening.”

Jack turned waiting for Ianto to answer and saw the look of panic in his young Welshman’s eyes.

“Yan, cariad, what is wrong? What’s happened, has someone hurt you?”

Ianto pulled Jack close.

“Hold me, please, I love you more than you will ever know. I will _never_ leave you!”

“Hey, what’s the matter? Who’s done this to you? What’s brought all this on? I know you love me and that you’ll never leave. But please, just tell me what’s wrong, you’re scaring me!”

“Oh Jack” said Ianto softly as he pulled away slightly from him “I was on my way to get changed for the black tie dinner tonight and someone hit me from behind. When I woke up I was tied to a chair in a dark room and I was naked.”

“Mmmm naked sounds good.”

“Please Jack, just listen. When I came to, someone entered the room, I didn’t know who it was at first but then he made the mistake of calling me _eye candy_!”

“Hart, the bastard, where is he, I’ll kill him!”

“Jack ..... please ..... listen!”

“I’m sorry cariad, what does he want?”

“He wants you back, he says he’s still in love with you. He wants me to leave you, leave Torchwood, take enough Retcon so I will forget you, forget all of you.”

“Oh my love, that will never happen. Hart will die before you leave here and me.”

“Jack we have to do something, make him believe I’ve done what he wants otherwise he has promised he will kill me .... slowly. Could we set a trap for him?”

“He must be watching our every move. The only way he is going to fall for anything is if he sees you and me leave here, go back to your apartment and we pretend to Retcon you.”

“Jack, I’ll do anything you want, I just want rid of him, I will not lose you, I love you too much.”

“Don’t worry cariad, we _will_ get rid of him ...... together.”

Leaving the Hub via the perception filter lift, Jack and Ianto held onto each other, tears in their eyes. They walked across the Plaza talking animatedly about why Ianto wanted to leave Torchwood. They knew they were being followed, Jack had seen Hart the second they had reached the top of the lift. When they stepped off, Hart had tried to hide, unbeknown to him that the lovers had already seen him.

They kept up the pretence all the way back to Ianto’s apartment. Instead of taking the lift they took the stairs, knowing that Hart would be able to follow them easily.

Ianto let them into his apartment, but instead of closing the door they left it ajar. Captain Hart quietly entered the door and hearing voices from down the hall he followed the sound to find the pair in Ianto’s bedroom. Ianto was lying on the bed, Jack sat next to him holding his hand.

“Jack... please don’t.... forget me. Remember.... I love you..... have loved you..... since I met you..... I’m sorry.” Ianto’s eyes flickered shut and he was asleep.

Jack sensed there was someone in the room and turned to face his nemesis.

“You happy now? I will never forget him. I love him. I can never love you. I never did love you. You were just a distraction to make my days, months, years at the Time Agency go quicker. You are an evil man John Hart.”

Laughing, Hart made his way over to the bed. He checked that Ianto really was asleep, but before he could do anything else Jack threw the portable containment cell on the floor and activated it around Hart.

“Jack, what the hell do you think you are doing? We can be together now, your eye candy is no more. He won’t remember anything when he wakes up. You’re mine again and no-one else’s.”

Jack laughed “If you think I’m going to lose the best thing that’s happened to me in years, then you have another think coming. I love Ianto Jones and he loves me, and we are going to be together for a long time to come.”

“WHAT! What have you done? You’ve given him Retcon, right? Jack, please tell me you have!”

“No John, I haven’t. I’ve just given him a mild sleeping pill. It will be wearing off in about 20 minutes. Just long enough for me to do this!”

Jack unfastened his wrist manipulator. Pressed a few buttons and grinned.

“Jack, NO, what are you doing? I love........”  
  
The sentance wasn’t finished. Captain John Hart vanished. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and went and lay on the bed next to his young lover.

Jack must have drifted off into a fitful sleep, because when he woke the covers were all bunched up underneath him. He opened his eyes and saw Ianto smiling down at him.

“Hello cariad” whispered Ianto. “Thank you, I am so sorry....”

Jack stopped Ianto speaking further with a passionate kiss.

“You don’t have to apologise my love, nothing was your fault. We have no reason to worry anymore, Captain John Hart has gone.”

“But, how.... where?”

“I sent him away. Do you remember the portable cell we used when Carris was taken over by the sex gas? Well I brought that with us. I’ve sent him far away, he will _not_ bother us again.”

“But Jack how can you be so sure?”

“At one point both our wrist manipulators were connected. I just made some alterations and changed a few things on his. He will not be back to bother us again.”

“Jack .... I hope so..... every time I think it’s over, it bites back.....”

Ianto didn’t get anything else spoken, Jack planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

“Forget Hart cariad, there is only one heart that I want, and that’s yours my love."

Ianto pulled his Captain in close for a kiss, relieving him of his clothes at the same time.

Jack smiled “I love you, I’m not going anywhere either.”

Once they were both naked they held onto each other and drifted into a peaceful sleep knowing that their love for one another could conquer anything.

End

 


End file.
